Due to the progress in scientific and technological fields, wireless signal transmission has been widely applied to the transmission of electronic signals. A wireless signal antenna is usually required as a medium to enable the wireless signal transmission. For example, in most cases, a wireless network modem is provided with a wireless signal antenna outward projected from a case of the modem.
Most of the currently available antennas for mounting on an electronic apparatus are elongated members. For a user to conveniently adjust the elongated antenna to a desired direction for best signal transmission, the antenna is usually pivotally turnable relative to the electronic apparatus. That is, the antenna can be closely attached to the case of the electronic apparatus, or be pivotally turned to erect on the electronic apparatus, or be pivotally turned toward any specific direction. However, the current pivotable connection structure for the antenna and the electronic apparatus is quite simple and rough in design and can only provide a limited pivoting function. More particularly, the current pivotable connection structure for antenna is mainly based on the friction between tightly connected components of the antenna and the electronic apparatus. Such friction tends to decrease when the antenna has been pivotally turned many times over a long period of time. As a result, the antenna would become loose on the electronic apparatus and could not be effectively located for orienting toward a desired direction. The currently available pivoting antenna also has low degrees of freedom, preventing the user from adjusting the antenna within a wide range of angles. Under this circumstance, the user might need to troublesomely turn or move the electronic apparatus to different direction or position. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a multi-directional pivoting antenna to overcome the drawbacks in the conventional pivoting antenna.